Forever
by MegsMoke
Summary: My entry for the Eric & His Great Pumpkin contest. Sookie needs Eric's help for a Halloween surprise for Bon Temps, but Eric has a surprise of his own. Rates M for some tangy lemons.


Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-shot Contest

Title: Forever

Pen name: MegsMoke

Characters: Sookie and Eric mostly with a little bit of Bill, Bubba and Amelia.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I'm just playing a little bit.

Thanks to Jo for all the wonderful work you done for me. I promise you are getting the biggest most kick ass Christmas present I can find for you!

'_I wonder where the blond waitress with the chunky bum went?'_

Whoa! What! Who thought that? I turned a quick circle of my tables and looked around all the men. Chunky bum? Chunky bum! How dare someone insinuate I have a chunky bum. I do not have a chunky bum I have a great bum.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" Sam Merlotte, my boss, asked me from behind the bar. I had snuck into the kitchen and was standing twisting my waist trying to look down at my bum.

"Sam, is my bum chunky?" Immediately I could have slapped myself. Sam was also my friend, and his interest in me was not always…friendly. "Sorry but I 'heard' someone say I had a chunky butt!" I said. I made sure to use a little finger wiggle when I said the word heard.

Sam just shook his head and handed me some beers to go to my brother's table. I stomped off wondering how I was going to reduce the chunk of my bum.

After a while I noticed Mayor Norris at one particular table. I wondered at him being here, he never often came to Merlotte's. He seemed nervous about something, almost fidgety. I lowered my shields in an attempt to see what was wrong…and I was shocked to find he wanted to talk to me but the bar was busier than he thought it would be and he might as well just go… "I'll be with you in a sec, I'm due a break soon." I said as I brushed his shoulder. He jumped and looked shocked. I didn't blame him, I sometimes answered thoughts instead of words.

Once everyone was happy I slipped into the seat at the mayor's table. "Now" I asked "what can I do for you?"

"Well hi there little Sookie. I was kind of just out for a beer and a burger you know."

"Pull the other one." I grinned at him. He grinned back at me. He had been old friends with my Gran and I think he might have had a little soft spot for me, in fact, a little flash I got from his mind showed me he did.

"Ok. I know you have…_special _friends Sookie. I was hoping you would be kind enough to perhaps help me out. Its Halloween soon you see and I think Bon Temps should throw a nice shindig. Maybe have some food during the evening, and games of course. Then maybe something a bit different from one of your friends and then a barn dance to close."

I frowned. I couldn't think of any friends with any special abilities that would suit Bon Temps. Of course there was Amelia but witchcraft wasn't exactly public knowledge and I didn't think they would appreciate me outing them to the mayor in the middle of a busy bar on a Saturday evening.

If he wanted Were's to change he could have asked Sam and then it hit me, of course! He was talking about vampires. I couldn't think of any spectacular feats any vamp's I knew could do, well except for Eric but that was definitely not a display that should be seen in public at a small town family fate…Oh maybe he could.

"So what do you think? Do you know anyone who can help us?"

"I sure do Mayor!" I grinned.

"Good. What about payment Sookie, I don't think we can spare much…"

"Oh don't you worry about that Mayor, this guy owes me a favour." It wasn't strictly true but Eric and I could negotiate our terms among ourselves. Eric would not refuse I knew, he loved to show off. His ego would increase tenfold.

My only problem was what Eric got up to at Halloween. Did vampires celebrate it? I was sure I heard something but I couldn't pull it to the front of my mind. Amelia and I had planned to grab dinner and a movie in Monroe because my shift was ending at nine and I was excited at getting a Saturday night free. I was looking forward to my night out. I grabbed a quick shower and after drying my hair I plonked my bum (which was not chunky) on the floor beside my bed. I grabbed the box I kept my nail polish in and my cell phone. I called Eric.

"Fangtasia, bar with a bite, I can make all your fantasies come true, Taffy speaking, how can I be of pleasure?" That was a mouthful I thought when she was finished.

"Hi Taffy, can I speak to Eric please, its…"

"I'm sorry, my Master is _very _busy at the moment. I can take a message and if he has the time he may call you back." OK, rude or what.

"Oh I think he can spare a few seconds to chat to me. I'll call his cell if you can't take the phone to him."

"You have his private number?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, my name's Sookie you see and I'm friends with Eric."

"Just hold on!" I could hear loud music, a brief chat then Eric.

"Lover." That man even made talking sound like sex.

"Eric."

"How are you this evening? Have you finished already?"

"Yes. I had an early shift."

"Do you fancy some company? Are you coming to Shreveport to see me?"

"No, I'm going to Monroe with Amelia for a bite to eat then catch a late movie. I'm off tomorrow."

"Oh. And why are you calling? Do you miss me?"

His ego is exploding, and I dreaded what would happen when I asked him to do this favour. "What colour?" I murmured to myself.

"What?" He asked me, clearly confused. Sometimes I forgot vampires had good hearing.

"Oh sorry Eric, I was just wondering what colour to paint my nails."

I heard him laugh over the phone. "Blood red my lover."

"You are obsessed with blood Eric." I said, selecting the polish he suggested.

"It is my life force Sookie. I would waste without it."

"True. Listen, could you do me a favour?"

"A favour, you want a favour lover?" he purred. He was loving this.

"Please." I said. I hated to beg. He must have been moving because the noise suddenly died away.

"Oh this sounds interesting. Did I not do enough favours last night?" I blushed, despite the fact no one could hear our conversation.

"Not that kind of favour Eric."

"Pity." He murmured.

"What do you do at Halloween?"

"Pam, what do I do at Halloween?" How long had Pam been there? I heard her voice answer him but I couldn't work out what she said.

"Enthral the vermin." Eric told me. I snorted.

"Do you do anything special? Like a party?" Again he relayed it to Pam. I rolled my eyes.

"Pam says every night at Fangtasia is a party. You're welcome to join us anytime."

"I might need your favour on Halloween." I said, sweeping the little brush over my nail. Eric was right, the colour looked good. I decided against telling him.

"Lover you can have my favour any time you want it."

"Eric!" I snapped. I could hear both him and Pam chuckle. Damn vampires. "Do you have to be in Fangtasia on Halloween?" Again he asked Pam. I pictured myself making a neat little fist and smacking him in the jaw. Of course it would be about as smart as punching a tree.

"Pam says my presence will not be missed, but I doubt it, my presence is always desired."

I laughed then. "Good. Can you come over tomorrow night and I'll tell you all about the favour I want."

"Lover I will come over tomorrow night, and then you will come." He smirked. I was too busy painting my nails to realise what a trap he just laid for me.

"Come where?" I asked frowning. Where on earth did he want to take me now?

"Sookie, my little lover, you may come wherever you want!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chunky Bum stuck in my mind all Sunday morning and by the time dinner rolled around I had decided to do something about it. Eric told me he had some business to take care of then he would be at my house at 10. Amelia had left just after lunch to head to New Orleans. I had the house to myself and three hours till Eric got here. I found a pair of sweat shorts and a light vest to wear for my workout. I flipped through the music channels till I found something that would suit me. It was Beyonce day on one channel so I started copying her video's, dancing myself in the living room. Just as the clock was brushing eight I decided I would have to go shower and get ready for Eric. I would have one more dance I decided. It was Single Ladies. Brilliant, I would have great fun trying to copy that music video. I did, I twisted, twirled, and most importantly shook my booty along with Beyonce. When the song ended I let my hands fall to my knees gasping.

"That was superb!"

I jumped about a mile in the air and I'm sure my heart could be heard all the way over at Merlotte's.

"Eric!" I snapped. "What the hell?"

He shrugged. "I finished my business earlier than I expected." He was leaning against the door jam into the room. He was wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans. His eyes were dark with desire.

"Eric. You can't just do that! You frightened me half to death."

He just smirked back at me. "Are you not happy to see me my lover?"

"Of course its just I'm not ready for you."

"Oh it'll only take me a few seconds to get you ready, I really don't mind that part."

The man was an insatiable rogue and I got that from my romance novels. I decided the description suited him to perfection. "Behave." I warned him. "I'm going for a shower. Alone. You stay."

"Woof woof." He responded dryly but for some reason he did as he was told. For now. He sat down and changed the channel. I heard AC/DC as I headed for my shower.

I let the water wash over me as I tried to calm myself down. I began to sing the words to the song I was dancing to earlier. "If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it!" I sang (badly) to the soap dish repeatedly.

"Would you like me to?" A voice said from behind. For the second time that night I jumped thanks to Eric.

"I thought I asked you to stay outside!" I said. He was hard to resist. He was standing in my bathroom wearing only his jeans. And he wouldn't be wearing them for long as his buttons were coming undone thanks to those talented and oh so sinful fingers.

"This puppy needs some house training." He responded.

I sighed. He was insatiable, and who was I to deny a poor puppy. When his cold body pressed me into the cold tiles and his long fingers made their way all over my body I sighed. His lips found mine and we kissed under the water as I let my own fingers find that butt. It was so perfect. One long finger slipped between my wet folds and into my body. I gasped. He continued to kiss down my neck, along my shoulder and then down to my breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth, swirled his tongue and bit lightly. My other one was receiving the same attention from his fingers and then he went lower. On his knees, facing my sex he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was smelling me and it made me shiver. He lifted my leg and slung it over his shoulder and his mouth was on me. He sucked my clit into his mouth while those sinful fingers plunged deep inside me. I ground my body down hard on his fingers and rode him. I could feel my pleasure building, it was about to erupt, Eric must have known to because he was moaning into my pussy. I gasped his name and held his face to me as I rode out my orgasm.

We washed quickly after that, but not quick enough for the vampire it would seem for we were barley at the bed before he had me kneeling on it. He stood behind me on the floor and thrust into me fiercely. It was hot, dirty and quick. His hands were on my hips holding me firmly, pulling me back onto him. I would bruise I realised. I didn't care. I let my body fall so I was resting on my elbows and my bum was higher in the air. Eric growled at the movement, and thrust a little harder. His big hands went to my shoulders and pulled me up to him so my back was against his hard chest. It was awkward but intimate. One hand snuck to my pussy while the other one played with my nipples. His finger flicking my nub had me on the edge. I told him so. I could feel his lips smirking against my neck.

I gripped his wrist and lifted it to my mouth. I wanted to taste him when I came. I bit as hard as I could and Eric roared my name. His thrusts quickened and I could feel sharp fangs slide into my neck as if it were made of butter. He let one little rivulet escape and roll down my body over my nipple. The sight was enough to send us both to the edge. We came together, drinking from each other.

Eric collapsed on top of me. I made a little 'oaf' noise and he moved to lie beside me. We lay like that for a while my fingers caressing where I bit him, his tongue licking the wounds he left on my neck.

"So what's this favour you want me to do for you?"

"Oh Eric. You are going to be the star of the show." And with that I told him my plans. It wasn't long before he was making plans of his own.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I flopped down on my bed and immediately regretted it. Ever since Mayor Norris called this morning I had been at a town meeting about the up and coming Halloween party. My head felt like it was about to crack open. I couldn't remember the last time I had a headache like this one. Tears were streaming out of my eyes. I had spent all afternoon in a meeting with those people involved in setting up this party and I was regretting it now. I had kept my shields up but some of the things I was hearing was just downright rude. _Fangbanger_. That wasn't something new. _Vampire whore_. Nor was that. _Vampire lover_. Hell I was used to this but the one thing that annoyed me the most was _'she doesn't belong here'_.

I grew up in Bon Temps. My family has lived here for hundreds of years. That same family is buried in the graveyard just beyond my home. I have a library membership. I go to church. Bon Temps is my home.

I was hurt. Normally I have a thick skin when it comes to that kind of comment, but the one time I'm accepted by the town's folk and get involved in some fun for Bon Temps, some nasty old bitty has to get her panties in a twist because I'm baking cookies instead of her. I liked baking cookies, and so did Amelia. Cookies were what I was doing. And entertainment of course.

I decided to close my eyes and perhaps I would lose the headache, after a little bit of shut eye.

Something hard was behind me. A body? The body was kissing my neck. It was cold but not uncomfortable. I tried to snuggle into the hard body and I felt hands pull me closer. The lips left my neck and went to my oh so tender temples. Cool kisses stalled my headache…kissed it away. Cool kisses were all over my face now, and strong hands turned me from my side to my back. I didn't want the cool kisses to stop. I moaned and the lips returned to my cheeks once the hands had turned me onto my back.

"Hey." A soft husky voice said. I opened my eyes. The room was completely dark. I was snuggled under my duvet. Someone had taken off the jeans and sweater I was wearing earlier because I was only in my panties. My bra was missing, he had removed my bra. I suppose Eric was Eric and he did not like to waste an opportunity. Eric was naked. Eric liked to be naked I noticed.

"Hi." I said back. My voice was soft, I was afraid of hurting my head any more.

"You have a headache." He told me.

"Yes sir I sure do."

"I could feel it. Today, during my sleep. I felt your pain. I had to come to see what kind of mischief you got yourself into sweetheart."

Sweetheart. That was new. "Just a few nasty comments when I wasn't concentrating on my shields."

"Kiss me." He commanded. Eric was very commanding. I was beginning to find myself responding more and more to his commands. I leaned my head back as he dipped his lips to mine. Our lips brushed and I opened my mouth. Immediately I knew what he had done, a fang had nicked his tongue. He was giving me some of his own unique pain relief. Eric Juice! We kissed for a long time, I had one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his shoulder. His arm was around my shoulders while his other one made little circles on my hip.

His fangs were still in his mouth so I licked them and he groaned into me, moving his body above mine slightly. As my headache began to clear and the desire in Eric's blood took over I felt my hand snake down his body to my favourite part of him. I squeezed his ass in my hands and nipped his lips. He pulled away from me, his eyes full of lust. Then he rolled off me and lay on his back. I rolled on top of him and began to kiss his mouth, his neck, his shoulders. I wanted to go lower but he wouldn't allow me, instead his strong hands tore my panties off me and pulled my hips up to his face.

"I have heard this is a good way to remove headache's my little lover." He purred, smirking up at me. I didn't have the heart (or the desire) to tell him he already fixed the throbbing pain in my head.

I rested my thighs on either side of Eric's head as I felt a cool tongue slip into my already slick folds. He moaned a second before I did. I could feel him lick me gently at first, then add his fingers.

I was sure it was awkward for him but at that moment I didn't care, I was moving on his face and my pleasure was building. When I felt his big thumb brush my ass I squeaked a second before it slipped a little inside. I willed my body to relax, Eric had never touched me there before but I realised I didn't want him to stop. He was using my natural juices as a lubricant, and after what felt like hours his thumb was just past that tight ring of muscle. I cried out when his lips latched onto my clit at the same time and in no time at all I was grasping my headboard and calling Eric's name while wave after wave of pleasure washed over me. He gave me very little time to recover, and soon he had planted me on his gracious plenty. I put my hands on his chest to brace myself once I had pulled my mind back from the brink of wherever Eric just sent it. "Ride me lover." He begged. His voice was husky. And I did.

Blue eyes burned into mine as his big hands bruised my hips. My finger nails scratched his hard chest, drawing blood and I broke eye contact, lying down to lick the droplets of blood I drew. He groaned as I cleaned up the mess I made on his chest then sat back up. When I looked to his eyes I saw he was watching us where we joined and I looked down too, watching him slide in and out of my pussy. The sight was enough to bring on another orgasm. I came again crying out Eric's name but the word had barley left my mouth before he had me flipped over onto my back and was pounding into me. I wrapped my legs around his thighs and squeezed my muscles. I didn't think it possible I could cum so soon again but I did, just as Eric did. He let all his weight fall on top of me. I loved it when he did that.

"Twice in one week Eric. And its only Wednesday."

"I would have you everyday of the week lover if you were to come to Shreveport with me."

I didn't want to answer him. Not yet. I was getting sleepy from all the energy the day, and Eric, had drained from me. "We'll talk about that one later." I told him.

I felt safe. I fell back into a deep sleep as Eric pulled me into his strong arms.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was Friday night and Amelia and I were dancing around the kitchen while making treats for Halloween. I love to dance. Amelia had gotten an iPod and had stuck it onto mix. At the moment Beach Boys were telling us all about how they were picking up some Good Vibrations. We were making some pretty good vibrations ourselves. Eric could make better one's with me but I hadn't seen him since Wednesday night. Tomorrow was the big party and I was so excited. I was like a kid in a candy store. Now don't get me wrong, I've been to plenty of Halloween parties, and I've been to plenty of town gatherings but never before have I been involved in organising one. This was a big step for a crazy, vampire loving gal like me.

"What's your costume Sookie?" Amelia asked. She was shaking her booty while stirring cookie mix together.

"Oh you're gonna' love it Amelia. Its brilliant."

"Will a certain Viking love it too I wonder?"

"My costume was not chosen purely for Eric's pleasure." I said. It wouldn't do anything to turn him off though I thought happily to myself.

"I bet." Amelia said snidely. "Can I try to guess?" For the past two day's Amelia had made it her life's mission to discover the identity of my costume. I found her prying amusing.

"Sure go right ahead."

"You're a cowgal!" She cried all of a sudden putting on a Texan accent. Toby Keith was telling us how he should have been a cowboy.

"Nope."

"A wench." She laughed. "Like from Pirates of the Caribbean."

I shivered a little at the thought of Johnny Depp and all his hotness. To be a girl in the arms of that pirate. Then I shivered again, after Charles Twinning I just never felt right about pirates.

I felt a pulse through the bond, displeasure, anger, disapproval, curiosity…he must have felt the lust in my little fantasy. I pictured Eric as a pirate and suddenly my reservations about pirates were dashed. Eric would make a fantastic pirate. Viking's were after all a kind of pirate weren't they? I'll have to check that with him.

I was a little shocked a few moments later when I felt intense pleasure. What on earth was he up to? Was he with a fangbanger? Was he feeding or something else, something worse? I found all of a sudden I didn't want to know. I wasn't sure if Eric was always faithful to me, and to be honest I cared a lot but if he was being unfaithful I found I really didn't want to know. Bill and Quinn had messed me up good it seemed.

I considered calling Eric but I was afraid his ego would burst, as would my happiness, and I couldn't deal with that right now. Eric's ego needed a planet all of its own. I just needed to be happy for a little while. Instead I began to wash up the dishes we'd piled up. Amelia was behind me when I heard her gasp. I looked out the kitchen window to see Bubba standing in the trees grinning into the house.

I went outside immediately while Amelia whimpered behind me. She was a real big fan and frightened to be around him in case she said the wrong thing. She snapped her iPod off and rushed up the stairs. It was full of the King's music.

"Hi Bubba!" I called.

"Hi Miss Sookie." He called right back.

"Fancy some blood?" I called. He grinned at me as he loped across the garden to the porch. "I'm sorry if its not what you like." I tried not to think of what he did like.

"Oh it'll do just fine." He grinned politely at me. I brought him inside my kitchen and heated a True Blood up in the microwave. I hadn't seen Bubba in a while and a visit was a real treat. "I'm staying with Bill for a few days. He's sure getting better."

"He is." I agreed with Bubba. Bill had ingested some dodgy fairy blood and his recovery was slow.

"Mr Eric says you aren't with Bill no more, that you're his girl now."

"That's right Bubba." I said. I was a little worried about how Bubba would feel about this. Bubba was fond of Bill.

"He sure does like you. I've been in his office when he's been talking about you to those new fella's from Nevada. You ever been to Las Vegas Miss Sookie?"

"I haven't ever been Bubba. Maybe someday I'll get to go."

"I've been." He nodded wisely.

"That's great Bubba." I said. I was still cleaning around him. We were quiet for a moment, and I realised the silence was comfortable. Then he started humming Viva Las Vegas. When he began to sing even Amelia came down to listen from the doorway. Bubba grinned when he finished and greeted Amelia. She just waved back. She was in shock I noticed. Her only thought was _wow_.

"Well thanks for the blood Miss Sookie but I better be heading on. Bill told me not to stay too long and wear you out."

"Oh I don't mind Bubba. Come over any time you want." He leaned down and kissed my cheek and then to my surprise (and Amelia's delight) he kissed her on the lips.

We stood at the door and watched him go. When he got to the bottom of the steps he turned and grinned at me. "Mr Eric told me just last night that his favourite song is…"

And he burst into song. We watched him as he walked away slowly, singing his heart out. Amelia had tears in her eyes but I couldn't help but sing along "Wise men say only fools rush in, But I can't help falling in love with you" I sang along with him under my breath as we headed back inside locking the doors behind us. I couldn't imagine Eric listening to sentimental songs but who was I to question Eric's song choices?

Later I called Eric as I slipped into bed. This was getting to be a habit, speaking to Eric everyday. I supposed that's what couples do.

"Do you think I have a chunky bum?" I asked.

"Lover your bottom is perfect. What give you that silly idea?" He was in the bar and it was busy, I could tell from all the noise. It was Friday night after all.

"Oh I heard some guy thinking I had a chunky butt" I said, not really thinking about what I was saying "and I asked Sam what he thought and he wouldn't really answer me and it happened over a week ago and I should be over it but I'm not really, and I've seen you twice since it happened I just haven't thought about it much since then." I gasped. I was out of breath.

"You would make a great vampire, if anything it would remove you're need to breathe and allow us to have long conversations. Now, my lover, tell me who was looking at your bottom, and then why you were asking the shifter to look at your, sorry MY bottom."

"My bottom does not belong to you." I said, trying to ignore the rest of his comments. I hoped this would deflect from my silly admission that someone else was checking me out. I don't want some poor fella to go missing just because Eric has a possessive streak.

"It does my lover. You are all mine." I should have been angry at his words but his tone made me shiver. Oh how I wished he was here beside me right now instead of stupid Shreveport.

"You shouldn't be so possessive. Bubba was here tonight. He sang for us."

"Was Compton with him?" Eric asked. Trust Eric to ignore my happy news.

"No. Bubba was telling me that you talk about me sometimes."

"You are my lover. What did he sing?"

"Viva Las Vegas. And then your favourite, apparently, I Can't Help...well you know what your favourite song is."

"Oh." Was all Eric said. It was quiet for a few moments over the phone before he spoke again. "Are you lonely. Do you miss me my lover?"

"Yes." I was too tired to tease him.

"I bought you a small gift tonight. I hope you will accept it. I hope you will like it. I will give it to you tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow night." I told him. I wondered what kind of gift he had got.

"I look forward to is as well. You are falling asleep. I will go now."

"Eric. Just wait. Just a moment longer."

"What will we talk about?" His voice was soft. Warm. Comfortable.

"We don't have to talk." I said as I began to drift to sleep. He began to hum to me from deep in his chest. I love him I realised as I fell asleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The town of Bon Temps gathered just before dusk all around the church and the church hall. There were stalls set up all over the place giving out different kinds of candies and treats. Other ones had different types of Halloween games and kids and adults alike were drifting towards them to take part.

Amelia had dressed as a witch, original I know but she looked fantastic. The bodice of her dress pinched and plumped in all the right places. It was a shiny black material with lime green streaks through it. The laces to her bodice were also lime green. Her skirt was a mass of torn black and green material. She wore fishnet stockings and black ankle boots. A quirky witch's hat sat on one side of her head, complete with a kink in the middle. She looked fantastic. She was talking to a few of the residents of Hotshot. Calvin Norris was among them. He lifted his hand a gave me a wave. He wore a sheriff's shirt and dark blue pants.

"Sookie. You look good." The sound of the voice was unmistakable. It was Bill Compton, ex boyfriend and neighbour. I turned around to greet him and burst out laughing. Bill had never had a sense of humour while I had known him, or if he did he kept it very well hidden. He must have decided to unleash it tonight. He wore black pants and a grey shirt, nothing strange about that. Except for the band on his head. It was a fake knife, the hilt was at the left side of his head and the tip of the blade was coming through to the right.

"Looking good Bill." I grinned. I hadn't noticed the sunset. All around us little glow lanterns were strung through trees and poles. Around the ground sat lots of jack o lanterns.

"You like it?" He asked. He seemed amused. Just then I heard a squeal.

"Vampire Bill, you wore it!" A little girl cried as she rushed over to him. I recognised her a little. Her family was new to Bon Temps, having moved just over a month ago.

"I certainly did Becky." He grinned down at her. She couldn't have been more than six. "I was in Wal-Mart" he turned to me "looking for blank compact discs when this little lady asked what I was wearing for the Halloween party. Well I told her I didn't intend to wear any kind of costume and she told me I was silly. She led me to the costumes and picked this out for me."

I don't think I had ever heard Bill speak for so long of his own accord. He looked pleased with himself.

A few gasps from the crowd drew my attention. We looked around until I finally pinpointed the source of the excitement. And my sudden excitement.

Eric was coming.

What seemed like all of Bon Temps turned and lifted their faces towards the sky. There above the town green about thirty feet up in the sky hovered Eric. His head was lowered towards us and he had _that _smirk on his lips. He looked like he had a dark cape wrapped around him. His knees were bent back behind him as he just hung there.

"Eric, ever the showman." I heard Bill mutter bitterly beside me. Eric allowed his body to lower itself slowly. All the kids were crying and squealing at the sight. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Sam scowling as he mixed drinks. He wasn't looking towards Eric. There was no love lost between those two.

I watched as Eric uncurled his long legs and he landed on the ground with grace. His feet touched the grass but he got lower and lower. He was paler looking than normal and his eyes looked very red. He was obviously wearing makeup. I wondered if Pam had helped him.

The cape was velvet and had a pointy collar, which he would poke his eyes out with if he moved his head too quickly. I giggled and Bill looked at me. I told him my thoughts and he giggled along with me. Bill. Giggled. Halloween most definitely brought out the child in Bill.

I turned my attention back to Eric who had not stopped going down. I realised he was bending his knees to squat eye level with all the kids.

"Hello Tiny Humans." He grinned. I shivered. Eric was a dangerous vampire I realised and if he wanted to he could feast on half the children of Bon Temps.

For a moment there was silence after his comment and then the children squealed. To my surprise, and more to Eric's, the kids all darted forward and soon Eric was no where to be seen. He was surrounded by a mountain of children.

"He thinks he's Father Christmas now." Bill grumbled beside me. I grinned. I wondered how Eric was dealing with the children. Through the bond I noticed anxiety…and was that fear? Was he frightened of children?

Eventually the mothers seem to convince the kids to leave Eric in peace. He looked, and felt relived. I was still standing beside Bill when he made his way over. He winked at little Becky who still had not left Bill's side. Her eyes widened and she slipped her tiny hand into Bill's cold one. Bill looked down at her, questions on his face. "I think you're a better vampire." she told him. Bill grinned triumphantly at Eric.

Eric scowled back at Bill. "What is that on your head?"

"Its my costume." Bill told him cheerfully. "For Halloween."

"Hmmm." Eric just stared at Bill as if Bill had just pledged total and utter allegiance and devotion to him. As if that would ever happen. He turned to me shaking his head slightly and I noticed he was wearing leather pants and a silk shirt. He looked good enough to eat, I most definitely planned to have my fill later.

"My lover you look amazing." His voice was husky with want. I wore a white dress which was off the shoulders. It was long but there were some very generous splits up the legs. They ended high on my thigh. I was glad my legs were looking more like their old self after…what happened. Eric must have felt my flutter of a memory because he pulled he into his arms for a kiss and I felt his need pressing against me. All of a sudden he wrapped his long cape around me hiding me from view. It reminded me of another time he wrapped us in a black cape. I decided he should keep the cape for some future adventures.

"He vants to drink your blood!" Amelia's voice laughed beside me, putting on a very bad Transylvanian accent. I laughed along with her. Eric scowled again, it seemed to be the expression of the evening.

"Are you a goddess?" He whispered to me ignoring Amelia and letting the scowl fall away.

"No, this is supposed to be a toga…"

"Goddesses wear toga's." He murmured. "Can we go home now."

"Eric Northman!" I slapped his chest. "Of course we cannot go home. We have a barn dance to go to!" His eyes flashed and I giggled, picturing him dancing with all these lowly peoples of Bon Temps.

In fact he only danced once. It was to a slow country song. He told me he hated country as we danced, his arms around my waist, mine on his shoulders. I wondered why he was dancing to it then and he told me it was because I wanted to dance. I put my head on his shoulder and let myself sink into Eric.

It was almost midnight when we left. I was riding with Amelia in her car but Eric had other idea's about us getting home. He scoped me up in his arms, wrapped his cape around me and all of a sudden we were in the air. I was flying with my Viking and his cape was keeping me warm. He flew past my house, past Merlotte's and out into the country. I wanted to ask him were we were going but all of a sudden I was filled with nerves and excitement. What was Eric up to now?

The house we stopped at was outside Shreveport I guessed. It was a plain house with a large garden. There was a pool too. All the windows were darkened out and I figured it was that special glass vampires like so much. Eric didn't put me down till we were in his bedroom. I noticed once we were inside the house the door locked from the inside and Eric punched in some numbers on an alarm keypad. He set me on the bed and whipped his cape around his body. He let his fangs slide out, and smirking he jumped on me. I squealed and laughed at his playful mood. We rolled around, me trying to get away from the big dangerous vampire, him trying to catch the tasty goddess. When he caught me he tickled me until I was out of breath.

"Do you yield?" His voice was husky and his eyes were burning. "Do you yield to me?"

"I do. I yield to you." I said. His playful mood was gone, replaced with something more…intense.

"As I yield to you. Will you be mine forever Sookie?" My eyes must have looked panicked at his question. I was wondering what had gotten into Eric. "I don't mean that way, I know you don't want to be a vampire." His voice was, sad, detached.

"Maybe someday I'll…I…" I stopped. I couldn't say it but he must have understood.

We made love gently, Eric touched me all over as if he were frightened he might forget some minute detail of me. His hands were everywhere and I copied him, touching as much as I could of him. I wondered if I ever wanted to be apart from him. I tried to put the future out of my mind. Tonight was about the here and now.

"I was so touched when you told me you loved me last night Sookie." He told me, his fingers playing out patterns on my tummy. His voice was so quiet I almost didn't hear him speak.

I froze. I have never told Eric I loved him. Perhaps I've told him I could love him, but I never revealed my true feelings to him, hell I had only just admitted my feelings to myself. We only had a short telephone conversation last night.

"You said it as you were falling asleep lover" he carried on "and if I had breath it would have gasped. I love you too." His lips were against my skin, and I tingled when he spoke.

I sat up and turned to him. The lamp he turned on in the bedroom earlier was casting a soft glow around the room over dark furnishings. I only had eyes for Eric at that moment. He got off the bed and came round to my side, kneeling in front of me. He prodded about his bedside cabinet for something and finally found what he was looking for.

"Sookie. Will you marry me?"

I gasped. The ring was like no other I have ever seen. Two diamonds sat with gold twisting and twining them together. All of a sudden I was glad of the vampire blood I had taken from Eric when we made love because I wouldn't be able to see the ring as well in this light without it. I lifted the ring out of the velvet box and examined it closer. There was an inscription on it.

_Forever._

I took a deep breath, looked my Viking vampire in the eye, and gave him my answer.

But that's a story for another day.


End file.
